


Hide-and-Seek

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Kinks, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-08
Updated: 2009-05-08
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8724280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: For 27 and 31 year old guys they sure do like kids games.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
Author's notes: There is rimming involved.  
  
xXxXxXx  
  
  


* * *

“Jared? What the hell?! WHY ARE YOU HIDING YOU SON OF A BITCH?!” I _accidently_ yell the last part. For some reason, Jared had texted me, saying, ‘ _Come over, front doors open. But you gotta find me! ;)_ ’ Oh yeah, because it’s _totally_ normal for 27 and 31 year old guys to play hide-and- _fucking_ -seek. 

 

I search the first floor, the damn dogs attack me, their noses delving into my crotch and arse. I shoo them away and notice there’s a fence over the stairs to stop the dogs. I chuckle, subtle Jared, really fucking subtle. I step over it and walk up the stair quietly. He’s not in the study, the guest room or his room… that only leaves… the _bathroom_.

 

I open the door quickly, ready to shout, ‘ _Found ya!_ ’ except Jared’s not here. I almost scream as I see something red on the mirror, it’s lipstick? Stolen from Sandy seeing as they broke up. ‘ _Leave your clothes in the hamper, I want you naked. Oh, check my walk in._ ’ It says.

 

Jared loves these games. I undress, ignoring my erection and go to check his walk in robe. The bedroom door snaps shut and clicks locked and I turn around, Jared’s standing there, a smirk on his face. His cock is curled upwards, thick and dark.

 

“Looking for me?” He asks, his right hand reaching down and stroking his cock casually. He leans back against the wall, messes up his hair and motions for me to come over. I whine in the back of my throat as I near him, his hair is sweated to his face, his nipples erect and his cock leaking precum.

 

He reaches out with his left hand and pulls me flush to him, our dicks rubbing together. He leans down and kisses me chastely. I reach up, combing my fingers through his hair, pulling him closer, licking his lips and mapping out his mouth.

 

His large hand grasps both of our cocks and strokes us in tandem. I gasp against his lips, and his tongue invades my mouth.

 

He pulls away suddenly, “Bed, hands and knees,” he instructs. I pretty much jump onto his bed and spread my legs as far as I can. Commanding Jared is by far the best. His large hands stroke my back, tickling my sides, making me squirm.

 

_Slap_! His hand comes down on my arse cheek, making me gasp.

 

“Do not move,” he snarls, his tongue replacing his hand, soothing the burn. He spreads my cheeks and I bite my lip as I feel his warm breath on my hole. He licks around it slowly and my head falls onto my arms.

 

I taste blood as his tongue slides inside me. Before long he kisses up to the small of my back and his finger slides into me. His free hand massages my balls, and slips around to stroke my cock. He adds a second finger, fucking me mercilessly and pressing against my prostate making me see stars.

 

Suddenly he pulls back, making me whimper and he slaps me again.

 

“Hush,” he murmurs his hands moving over my body, one tweaking my nipples and the other winding into my hair. He slides fully into me in one go, my hole burns as his cock stretches me. He pulls out teasingly, just leaving the head of his cock inside me and slams back in.

 

“Nng…” I groan without meaning to, but thankfully Jared doesn’t seem to care.

 

“Jensen you’re so tight…” he moans fucking me senselessly. “Oh God, mmh… such a slut for my dick aren’t you?” His voice is raspy, he never shuts up.

 

“Yes, yes, yes, I want more, please…” I hiss thrusting backwards, the angle at which I thrust forces his cock to press against my prostate, “ohgodpleasemoreFUCK!”  I shout suddenly cumming as his hand strokes my cock.

 

“Mmmh, all I did was touch your cock and your prostate, and you moan like a cheap whore…” his voice is dark. He slams his hips to mine, his balls slapping my arse and then he pulls out, coating my abused hole with his cum. “Look good enough to eat,” he whispers.

 

I almost scream as his tongue works over my arse, lapping up his cum. I groan as he gently cleans me inside and out.

 

His hand presses the small of my back.

 

“You can lay down,” he whispers pulling me with him as he sprawls on the bed. I moan half-heartedly and he smiles, his lips pressing against mine softly. “I love you,” he murmurs kissing me.

 

“Love you, too…” I breathe and fall asleep. I love playing hide-and-seek.


End file.
